Girlfriend
by 12Hues
Summary: Danny hooked a date with Paulina at the Golf Land park, and Sam's not too happy. When push comes to shove, literally, what will Sam do to win over Danny? oneshot . DS -based on Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend'


**Hello! **

This is yet another one shot featuring Danny. Only this time, he's just Fenton.

This story is a Sam centric, based off the song and music video of Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy!

I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>"You are<em> such<em> a stalker."

"It's not stalking, it's investigating. I'm just looking out for one of my best friends."

"Psh, sure." Tucker scoffed, lining himself up on the green. He clumsily swung the club against the ball, watching as it bounced across the grass and over the hole. He groaned and shook his head in defeat.

"I suck at golf," he moaned, slumping against his club. He glanced up at his companion, jutting out his lower lip. "And you're not even listening to my whining._ Gee, you're a good best friend_."

Sam rolled her eyes, still watching the other couple from a few holes down. "Look at her," she muttered. "She's so pink it's blinding."

'She,' as the goth was referring to, was Paulina. All dolled up in a bright pink miniskirt and belly shirt with matching stilettos, she was a highly unfitting and inappropriate addition to the Golf Land park. Her face today was especially caked with makeup, due to her wanted to show off for a certain somebody. And that somebody was Danny Fenton.

After sophomore year, the Fenton boy had built up considerably, adding to his good looks and making him a total stud. With his natural sweetness and great personality, he became the perfect catch for the girls at their high school. The girls including Paulina, his on-and-off crush for about two or three years. Sure, Paulina was a glamorous, beautiful, exotic, popular princess, but Sam could see under all that glitter the snobby, shallow slut the Latina actually was. Too bad Danny couldn't see it.

So when Paulina approached him that Monday morning, all giggly and oozing with fakeness, Danny practically melted at her feet. Yet no matter how many warnings Sam had given to the clueless idiot about the Queen Bee's true nature, he continued to float around dreamily, always murmuring about '_Pauliiinnaaaa_,' and all her hot pink glory.

When the goth heard about their date at the Golf Land park, she knew she had to take action. She couldn't stand aside and let one of her best friends be eaten by a glittery monster! She may have also felt a little… teeny tiny bit jealous. She still had feelings for him, after all. So, Sam decided to have her own little friendly golf competition with Tucker that day, coincidentally on the same day and time of Danny and Paulina's date. And here they were, watching the 'couple' like hawks, to be sure that Paulina wouldn't run off with some buff gorilla and break poor Danny's fragile little heart.

"You know, stalking is never the way to admit to liking someone." Tucker said nonchalantly, searching up how to properly play golf on his PDA.

"I told you Tuck, I'm not stalking him." Sam said, giving him a look.

"_Them_," he corrected with a smirk.

"_Whatever_. I just want to make sure Danny doesn't get his heart crushed by that pathetic excuse of a woman."

"Danny's a big boy Sam, I think he can take care of himself."

"I know, but…" Sam cast a longing gaze at the halfa, letting out a long sigh. Tucker looked up from his PDA and gave his female friend a look of pity.

"Yeah, I know. That kid is so clueless sometimes it hurts."

* * *

><p>"<em>Yay! I win!<em>" Paulina squealed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I got like, so many points!"

Danny smiled at her, inwardly thinking how that was the opposite of how the game worked, but he would never say it aloud. His long-time crush was finally on a date with him, and he wanted to keep her happy.

"Let's go to the next hole," he suggested gently, smiling when she bounced along after him.

Sam, who had been momentarily blinded by Paulina's fashion choice, quickly readjusted her vision and looked around for her targets.

"Huh?" She muttered, confused. '_Where'd they go_?'

"In case you're wondering, Paulina and Danny just went to the next hole." Tucker said, lining himself up against the grass to give another try. Sam sighed.

What was she do? Tucker was right, she was stalking Danny! After all, it was none of her business who he went out with. She was being ridiculous, even if she was his best friend-

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in."

On second thought, she had every right to be here.

Sam growled under her breath, and turned to the dreaded pink nightmare who stood at the entrance of the hole, golf club slung carelessly over her shoulder.

"Hi Danny's loser friends who shouldn't even be here right now," Paulina greeted with a glare. Tucker gave her an eyebrow wriggle, and Sam outright fumed.

"Buzz off, Paulina." Sam spat. "My friend and I are trying to play a game here."

Paulina rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Give it up, emo. I can totally tell you're here because we're here." She put her manicured hand on Danny's arm with a smirk. "It's like, totally written all over your face."

The goth hissed in anger, glaring at not only Paulina, but now Danny. His eyes widened and he raised his arms up defensively. Sam rolled her eyes. Useless.

With a huff of breath, Sam dug her golf club into the ground in attempt to calm down. It helped, especially after imagining that the ground was Paulina's pretty little face.

"Look," Sam said with an irritated glare. "How about you let me and Tucker here finish this whole and get out of your way. Obviously you two are having a great time," she sent a glare at Danny, "and I don't want to sit around and get suffocated by pink sparkles. Okay?"

As Sam was making her way past the Latina, the latter girl gave her a devious smirk.

"Mmm, no. I don't think so, honey." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone, and before the goth could register the sudden change in gravity, she was engulfed in ice cold fake pond water.

Between the bubbles and rushing water clogging her ears, Sam could hear a hyena-like laughter and male voices shouting her name.

Slumping into a sitting position, Sam looked up at a smirking Paulina, horrified Danny, and wide-eyed Tucker. She sputtered and gasped in the cold water.

"That was low Paulina," Danny growled at his date before reaching down to pull Sam out of the water. She gratefully accepted his hand and was tugged out of the disgusting germ-invested chlorine, splashing and dripping . She then let go of Danny's hand and took a step back to glare at Paulina, getting right in her face. Said girl's noise crinkled up as she said, "Ew, you smell like nasty pool water."

Sam shuddered under the layer of chlorine water covering her body. She cast another scathing glare a Paulina, then turned to Danny.

That was the final straw.

"_Hey, you._" She growled, her bangs dripping down her face. He looked down at her fearfully.

"_I don't like your girlfriend._" She said, standing up and shaking off some of the water. Her hair whipped around and clung to the right side of her face. Danny stepped forward and extended his hand to fix her hair, but she grabbed it before he could reach her.

The goth glanced at the smirking Latina, and sucked in a long breath. She gazed into Danny's eyes with a look of determination and said, "I think you need a new one."

"W-what?" He blanched. Paulina looked on , smirk slowly fading.

Sam tilted her head to the side, still holding the halfa's hand, and smirked.

"_I think.. you need a new one_," She murmured slyly, leaning in towards Danny's reddening face. Paulina sputtered, aghast.

It was now or never.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shrieked in her squeaky voice. Sam's smirk grew wider as Danny appeared to be oblivious to Paulina's screaming. Instead, he seemed more focused on Sam's plump lips, which kept getting closer and closer.

The goth leaned in and gave the flushed boy a passionate, teasing kiss before pulling back and licking her lips.

Stepping back as Paulina gasped and sputtered, Sam grinned and stared at Danny under her dark eyelashes. She gave him a coy smile.

"_I could be your girlfriend._"

* * *

><p>What'd you think? Good or bad? I always appreciate critiques!<p>

Thanks for reading!

~12Hues


End file.
